


The summer of 1932

by Buttercupchocolate



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: ... But they aren't written like they are, Bisexual Bucky, F/M, M/M, Pansexual Steve (because it makes more sense that's his pan than Bi to me), Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, There's like 12, mots not established in the story but I thought I'd get it out there XD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-29
Updated: 2015-12-29
Packaged: 2018-05-10 03:22:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5568967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Buttercupchocolate/pseuds/Buttercupchocolate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve and Bucky play kiss and tell with their friends and are surprised by who the each of them choose to kiss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The summer of 1932

**Author's Note:**

> This work Isnt betad and I just wrote it now on my IPhone so sorry in advanced for any mistakes I've got.  
> (I'm also half asleep so it might not be that good but well yeah XD)

Summer of 1932  
It was a surprisingly warm summer in 1932.  
Steve was sitting by the window of his bedroom, though he was starting to feel a bit clammy thanks to the heat.  
He started to fan himself with one of his old drawing when his mother walked in.  
Sarah Rogers wore her dirty blonde hair up in a bun, a few strands had fallen out after she had put it up and we're now in front of her ears. She wore her nurses outfit and her old black shoes. She had make up on which Steve found confusing, she normally only wore make up when she had a date (which was a rarity in itself).  
"Steve I'm about to head off to work now. Are you sure you'll be all right on your own?", she asked nervously, her right hand was gripping onto the door knob, whilst her left twitched nervously at her side.  
When ever she went to work on the morning she would have Steve be watched by their neibour Mrs O'Leary. But the elderly lady had past away a few days prior, leaving her with no choice but to leave her son on his own (mainly because most of their other neibours were too busy or they just didn't like them, due to Sarah being a single mum raising Steve on his own. 'A boy should have a father figure in his life. Who knows what he will turn into if he is only raised by his mother', they would say).  
Oh how she missed the days when he was a baby, when she used to be able to bring him to work with her.  
Steve smiled at his mother and replied with a slight chuckle, "I'll be fine mom, besides Bucky and a few of his friends are coming over soon".  
Sarah sighed in relief and loosened her grip on his door knob. She liked Bucky. She knew her son had little to no friends when he was younger and was over joyed when he came home on the Bucky's back, not so much so that he was injured, but because she knew by the cuts and bruises forming on the young boys face, that Steven had made a friend.  
She walked over to the window and kissed Steve on his forehead because saying good bye and walking out the of their apartment.  
Steve watched her come out of the front of the building a few moments later, waving goodbye when his mum looked up at him.

It was mid afternoon when Bucky finally came around to visit.  
Steve was washing the dishes,when he heard the familiar knock at the door.  
Drying off his hands he went to open the door.  
With Bucky was Ricky Martin, a young red haired boy with a mouth of a sailor. Michael Wright, a African American boy with thick rimmed glasses. Daisy Harris, a pretty young thing with dirty blonde hair; which was up in piggy tails,and bright blue eyes like Steve's, He didn't get why Bucky had a crush on her, she may be a cute dame but she was rude as all hell. And lastly Jeanette Simmons. She had brown hair and dark green eyes. Steve liked Jeannette out of all his friend she was the only one who was nice to him, besides Bucky of course.  
"Hey Stevie!" Bucky exclaimed as soon as he opened the door.  
Steve rolled his eyes at his nickname and opened the door wider so his friends could come in.

"I'm so fucking bored!" Ricky exclaimed with a disgruntled grown.  
For the past half hour they had just been talking idly. Discussing about the new park that had opened down the street and talking about their crushes, which had Daisy giggling and the boys (and Jeanette) rolling their eyes.  
Steve sighed and frowned at his friends use of words,but before he could reply Jeanette answered for him,"Then leave".  
Ricky glared at the girl, then huffed and crossed his arms over his chest.  
"Why don't we play kiss and tell?" Daisy suddenly asked after a few minutes of silence.  
This of course caused everyone to groan in protest.  
"Oh come on it'll be fun!!" She assured them.  
"Okay everybody sit in a circle on the floor"  
Everybody did as they were told. Bucky, Michael and Jeanette got off of the old; mouldy in some areas, couch and sat on the floor. Ricky shuffled up from his spot by the table whilst Daisy just stayed where she was. Steve walked over to the group from the window and sat down opposite Bucky and next to Ricky and Michael.  
"Okay. So every one will close there eyes and we will take turns kissing some one, we will the-", Daisy went on to explain the rules if the game, but was interrupted by Ricky, who's face was scrunched up into a weird expression, "I hope we're opening our eyes when it's our turn. Cause what if we accidentally end up kissing one of the guys instead of you or Jeanette?"  
Daisy scrunched up her own face, " good point okay when it's your go you can open your eyes but only you!"  
"How are we going to choose who goes first?" Bucky asked.  
Steve had to chuckle a little because it seemed his friend was nervous. Though he didn't see why because Bucky had already kissed loads of dames, or so Bucky told him.  
"Hmm I will! Every body close your eyes", She exclaimed.  
They all did so. Steve sat there for a few seconds until he heard a giggle coming from Daisy and a sigh coming from Bucky. His insides twisted for a millisecond at hearing this and an emotion he didn't know how to describe overwhelmed him, though he didn't know why.  
They all opened there eyes again after Daisy finally says, "Okay so we don't tell who we kissed until we have all taken a turn. Though obviously the person who you kissed all ready knows" she giggled the last bit looking towards Ricky, who was smirking.  
This caused Steve to frown in confusion. He thought she has kissed Bucky. If she didn't then why did Bucky sigh. Was it in relief? But if so then why. He thought Bucky had a crush on her.  
"I-I'm next", Michael stuttered.  
Everybody closed their eyes again, and after a few seconds Michael stuttered he had done it.  
Steve looked towards the girls trying to figure out which one had been kissed. Daisy was frowning so he assumed it was Jeanette.  
"My go", Jeanette said with just a little bit of boredom in her voice.  
Everybody shut their eyes again but just as soon as they did Jeanette exclaimed she had done it,  
Steve looked at the others and saw Michael smiling like a dope, so Jeanette had obviously kissed him back.  
"Okay Bucky your go", Daisy said excitedly, giggling.  
Everybody shut their eyes again and Steve started to feel like there were butterflies in his stomach.  
He sat there expecting Bucky to say he was finished and to hear Daisy giggle, but there was just complete silence.  
He certainly wasn't expecting to feel Bucky's lips on his own after a few, long seconds of waiting.  
He sucked in a breath just as Bucky leaned away, trying to hold back his surprise when the others opened their eyes after Bucky finally said he was finished.  
"Okay my go!" Ricky exclaimed not even waiting until everyone had closed their eyes before he was leaning over towards Daisy.  
As soon as he had finished Daisy opened her eyes and was about to say something when Bucky held up a hand and said, "Hang on Stevie hasn't gone yet"  
Daisy huffed but closed her eyes again, so did everybody else except Bucky.  
Steve stared at Bucky for a few seconds, his friend looked like he was about to cry.  
Steve sucked in another breath and quickly leaned across, kissing his best friend on his lips.  
When he pulled away Bucky was smiling; just like how Michael still was, like a dope.  
"I'm finished", Steve said shyly.  
"I was only kissed once! That must have mean two of you boys kissed each other", Daisy pouted, crossing her arms over her chest.  
Both Bucky and Steve looked horrified for a second before Jeanette saved the day by saying, "They all kissed me besides Ricky",

Everybody said goodbye as they left, Jeanette leaving with a knowing smile towards both Steve and Bucky (who was still sitting in Steve's living room floor). Steve blushed and closed the door behind her.  
He stayed at the door for a few minutes, staring at his feet whilst trying to calm his nervous heart.  
After a few more minutes of silence Bucky finally said, "That was my first and second kiss you know".  
That caused Steve to look up.  
"But you said your first kiss was with Rachel Green?" Steve asked, generally confused.  
Bucky laughed and got up off of the floor.  
"Of course I did you big dope. I didn't want to admit that I hadn't kissed a dame because... I've all ways wanted to kiss you".  
Steve blushed even more at Bucky's confession.  
"I... Same. D-do you think we could do it again?", Steve stammered.  
Bucky grinned and leaned in to give Steve another kiss.


End file.
